Nighthawk
The Nighthawk is an aerial vehicle which has the ability to turn invisible, shoot missiles and drop bombs. It can be found at the Airport for 6,000,000 cash. Contentshide Missiles Bombs Cloak Trivia Gallery Missiles Similar to the Warhawk and Buzzard, the Nighthawk has the capability to fire missiles. The missiles take a total of one and a half-seconds to fully lock onto a target, and, once fired, have a cooldown of six seconds. Bombs When the G key is pressed, the Nighthawk drops five bombs that deal 40 damage each. This ability is on a 15-second cooldown. Cloak When the R key is pressed, the Nighthawk enters a temporary invisibility state that lasts for fifteen seconds. During these fifteen seconds, it causes any locked missiles to unlock and prevents the further locking and firing of missiles until the cloak has ended. Firing missiles or dropping bombs will cause the cloak state to end prematurely. The Nighthawk's appearance is based on the real-life F-117 Nighthawk. Like the F-117 Nighthawk, the Nighthawk only has 1 seat. The F-117 Nighthawk was referred to as the "Stealth Fighter," which the game may reference with its cloaking mechanic. The Nighthawk can only shoot 1 missile at a time, despite there being 2 missiles on each wing. The bombs on the Cargo Plane have the same appearance as the ones that the Nighthawk drops. It accelerates slower than the Warhawk. Trivia The Nighthawk's appearance is based on the real-life F-117 Nighthawk. Like the F-117 Nighthawk, the Nighthawk only has 1 seat. The F-117 Nighthawk was referred to as the "Stealth Fighter," which the game may reference with its cloaking mechanic. The Nighthawk can only shoot 1 missile at a time, despite there being 2 missiles on each wing. The bombs on the Cargo Plane have the same appearance as the ones that the Nighthawk drops. It accelerates slower than the Warhawk. The Nighthawk has a unique yellow trail behind it while it flies. The trail is the last to disappear when the cloak is activated. It can't fire both its bomb and missile at the same time. It could have been before the 9/7/19 update. The Nighthawk cannot be disabled by Buzzard missiles, but players inside will still take damage regardless. It's currently the most expensive vehicle in Mad City, at a price of $6,000,000. The Thunderbird formerly held this title, priced at $5,000,000. Before the 9/7/19 update, one could damage themselves with their own bombs. This has since been patched. Also on the 9/7/19 update, the bombs were reworked and acts more similar to the Falcon. The time it takes for the Nighthawk's missiles to fully lock on was decreased due to a poll by Taymaster. The Nighthawk doesn't go completely invisible but still becomes mostly transparent. The face of whoever is piloting the Nighthawk can be seen while they are cloaked. This also happens when the player is Titan, the helmet doesn’t disappear when cloaked. Prior to the 9/7/19 update, it only dropped one bomb that dealt 60 damage in its radius. It is possible for the player to disable their own Nighthawk and force themselves out of it. Nighthawk 6.png Nighthawk 5.png Nighthawk 4.png Nighthawk 3.png Nighthawk 2.png Nighthawk 1.png Nighthawk 1.png|Front of nighthawk Nighthawk 2.png|Back of nighthawk Nighthawk 3.png|Left of nighthawk Nighthawk 4.png|Right of nighthawk Nighthawk 5.png|Top of nighthawk Nighthawk 6.png|Bottom of nighthawk The Nighthawk has a unique yellow trail behind it while it flies. This trail will often clip with the vehicle when it flies directionally. The trail is the last to disappear when the cloak is activated. It can't fire both its bomb and missile at the same time.